


Kim Line Cult

by lilrkive



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Namjoon | RM, Cults, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Feminization, Gang Rape, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Omega Verse, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrkive/pseuds/lilrkive
Summary: The Kim Line Cult is powerful, merciless, and only those born as a Kim are allowed in. The full moon is coming, and they need an omega virgin who is also a Kim for their annual sacrifice. Luckily cult leader Seokjin found the perfect omega. Even servant Namjoon is taken aback by his beauty and just can't help himself from ruining their perfect sacrifice...
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Kim Line Cult

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all tags before reading, thank you & enjoy :)

Kim Hongjoong. Omega. Male. 19. Virgin? 

Outside the big house, rain poured down. And inside the fire place roared, and Kim Seokjin sat, feet up on his desk, reading over files and looking over the pictures of their candidates for the year. 

Kim Hongjoong was defiantly beautiful. And Seokjin could see the innocence shinning in his eyes. 

He flipped the page to read the scouters notes. 

Prettier in person. Reserved and timid. Seems to be naive and vulnerable.

Bingo. 

Seokjin smirked. "Taehyung, I found our omega," he said and handed over the file to the younger alpha. 

"He is beautiful sir," Taehyung agreed. "Naive and vulnerable... oh that'll make this easy." 

"Too bad he isn't dumb," Seokjin said. "Then you could just lead him here in broad daylight." 

"Ah, I'll enjoy catching this one," Taehyung said with a smirk before taking the file and walking out. 

Seokjin smiled and dumped the rest of the file into his desk drawer to save for later. 

He couldn't wait for their annual sacrifice, after all, it was a day worshipping him and his god. 

* * *

Taehyung began packing. Last year they decided that all candidates would be from a college all the way in Seoul. They never captured their pray in the same place every year, as that would make it easier to find them. 

Taehyung was excited to go to the big city, it had been a couple years since they last went there. He was also excited because he had a different plan this time... which Seokjin already approved in advance. 

* * *

"Namjoon," Seokjin called out. "You have made preparations for our guest?" 

"Yes master," Namjoon said. "I cleaned out the room, got the bed, and installed the chains like you asked." 

"Do you have the cuffs ready?" Seokjin questioned. 

"Yes master," Namjoon said. "I also went ahead and got the sedatives." 

"Oh, good boy Namjoon," Seokjin said and sat up straight. "Ah, did you get that gag?" 

"Yes master of course," Namjoon said. 

"Now remember Namjoon," Seokjin said. "Do your job well and you'll be rewarded. This is a very important responsibility that I'm trusting you with. The whole community is counting on you." 

"Thank you for this opportunity master," Namjoon said and bowed. "I'll go prepare your room for after your meal." 

"Wait- oh right it's Sunday, the one day we don't have church," Seokjin said to himself and sighed. "Okay you may go Namjoon." 

Namjoon bowed before turning and leaving. He was proud of himself, he had done exactly what was asked of him and made master proud... well technically he always did, it was his job after all. 

* * *

Taehyung met up with scouts, and got into their van late that night, after everyone wined and dined and went to bed. 

"Ready to go sir?" one of the men asked in a hushed tone. 

"Yes," Taehyung said confidently as the van door slide shut. "Do we need to go over the plan?" 

The car turned on and started down the old dirt back road. 

"Yes sir," he said. "It would be good to have a refresher." 

"Okay, I'll explain one more time," Taehyung said, as the van slowly made its way towards civilization. 

* * *

Up until a week ago Hongjoong was happy, now he just wanted to curl up and cry. 

"Oh cheer up!" Mingi smiled as he sat down across from his friend, pushing him a cup of fresh hot coffee. 

"I don't think I can," Hongjoong sighed. "This past week has been hell." 

"Yunho still isn't talking to you?" Mingi frowned. "Well, I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Like how Seonghwa got over me?" Hongjoong asked and sat up, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Well maybe you guys just weren't meant to be," Mingi offered. 

"Just like me graduating because my professor is an A class dick," Hongjoong sighed and downed more of his coffee. 

Mingi frowned but reached over and took Hongjoong’s hand gently. "I know it sucks right now, but things will get better. Do you want me to talk to Yunho for you?" 

"No just forget it," Hongjoong sighed. "Alphas fucking suck... except for you." 

"Don't worry," Mingi smiled gently. "I know you could never hate me."

Hongjoong smiled back before his phone beeped with a notification. "Well it's time for me to go," he said as he got up. "Perhaps I can try to talk my professor out of failing me." 

"Good luck!" Mingi said as the omega was already out the door. 

He was right on time for class, because he always was. Hongjoong made it a point not to be late. He also made it a point to actually stayed focused during class, but with all the drama going on in his life... It was hard. 

Later that day, Hongjoong was at home, studying when there was a knock at his door. 

"Yunho," he said, a little surprised. 

"Is my jacket here?" Yunho asked. "You know, the blue one." 

Hongjoong frowned, "No it's not here. You probably left-" 

"I know you loved that jacket," Yunho cut him off. "And I done checked everywhere else but here. I know you have it." 

"Yunho can we-" 

"No," he cut the omega off again. "I'm tired of trying to talk to you. So just give me my jacket and I'll go." 

"I don't have it," Hongjoong said again. "Now go." 

"Oh yeah? I want to see for myself," he said and stepped forward.  
"No," Hongjoong said and placed a hand on the alpha's chest. 

Yunho grabbed his wrist and looked down at him, before twisting his arm, and tossing Hongjoong out of his own room. 

Hongjoong’s back and head hit the wall, before he slid down to the floor.

Hongjoong felt tears running down his cheeks as he held his wrist. 

Something changed in Yunho's eyes before he threw him. It scared Hongjoong deeply, and he's never been scared of Yunho before. They have had their disagreements, arguments, and their fight... but Yunho never looked at him like that. He never laid a hand on Hongjoong until now. 

The omega just sat on the floor across fro his room, watching the alpha go through his things, destroying his room. 

After a few minutes the alpha stopped. "Fuck it, I'll buy a new one," he said mostly to himself. He stood up and turned around. 

Their eyes met for a second. 

Hongjoong felt his heart leap up to his throat, scared Yunho would hurt him again. He didn't. 

The omega watched as the alpha looked away, stepped out of his room and walked back down the hall. 

Hongjoong got up and went back to his room, shutting and locking the door. 

His room was a complete mess. Hongjoong walked over to the window and pulled the curtains shut. 

Then he went to his closet and brought out Yunho's blue jacket. He laid on the bed, cried holding the piece of clothing to his chest.

He couldn't believe Yunho would just hurt him like that. Even when they were at each other's throats, Yunho never so much as threatened him... guess things have changed. He started thinking that maybe Yunho wasn't the alpha he thought he was... And maybe it was time for him to let go and stop trying to save their friendship. 

* * *

Hongjoong didn't want to tell Mingi. Mingi was a good alpha inside and out... He didn't want him to be made and make threats he wouldn't follow through on... or worse, get the look of hatred Yunho had in his eyes last night. 

He wanted to tell someone. He thought about maybe telling Yeosang, but the two weren't really close anymore. And he defiantly wasn't speaking to Seonghwa ever again. He felt like he had no one to tell, so he decided to just keep it to himself. 

"Well I do have some good news," Hongjoong said. "I managed to talk to my professor and he said that I can do some extra credit so I won't fail his class. He said he'll have it ready for me tomorrow." 

"See?" Mingi smiled. "Things are looking up already." 

Hongjoong felt tears prick in his eyes again, remembering the fight with Yunho last night, but blinked them away and continued walking. 

"I'm going to head to the library," Hongjoong said. "I didn't get to finish my paper last night." 

"Okay," Mingi said. "My shift starts soon anyways. You work tonight too right?" 

"Yeah," Hongjoong sighed. "I work until close tonight." 

"Do you need me to pick you up?" Mingi asked. "I'd be more than happy to give you a ride." 

"It's okay," Hongjoong said. "I'm actually getting a ride from Wooyoung." 

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you later than," Mingi said and gave Hongjoong a smile before they parted ways. 

Hongjoong continued his walk to the library. He got there and began working on his essay. He tried to burry himself in his work, and well, it was working. He stayed for a couple hours, getting some other work while he was there. 

In the back of his mind, Yunho lingered in his thoughts. Hongjoong was getting tired, and he didn't have much left to actually work on. He jotted down a few notes before deciding to pack it up. 

He was already gathering his things when he happened to glance up and saw Yunho walking towards him. 

"Hey, can I sit?" Yunho asked, his voice was soft. 

Hongjoong felt everything in him telling him to run, but he stayed seated and nodded. 

"I'm sorry for last night," Yunho said, looking into his eyes. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I defiantly shouldn't have thrown you like that. It was out of line and no reason for it. I'm sorry Hongjoong." 

Hongjoong relaxed a little and Yunho's eyes were soft and gentle, like the ones he was used to seeing... but something still felt off. Flashbacks of last night appeared in Hongjoong's mind but he dismissed them. 

"You're right," Hongjoong said. "You were out of line. You said you'd never hurt me, but over these past few weeks that's all you've done." 

"I came to apologize for last night," Yunho said. "I'm not here to talk about anything else." 

"Fuck you," Hongjoong said and got up to leave. Yunho stood up and grabbed his arm, spinning the omega to face him. Hongjoong's stomach sank.

"What?" Hongjoong said and looked up at him. "Going to hit me again because you're not actually sorry? Go ahead, hit me." 

"I didn't hit you last night," Yunho said, his voice low. 

"Oh yeah, you just grabbed me and threw me," Hongjoong said. "Much better."

Yunho let go of him. 

"I'm done Hongjoong," Yunho said. "I'm done. I'm so fucking sick of fighting with you." 

"Then just leave me the fuck alone," Hongjoong blurt out. 

"Fine," Yunho said. "You got your wish. I'm not speaking to you ever again!" 

"Good!" Hongjoong said. 

They looked at each other for a moment before Yunho stormed out. 

* * *

Hongjoong got to work on time. His shift started out as normal, and it did manage to take his mind off things. He forgot about Yunho and focused on the rich couples and families and the business men and women that ate at the fancy diner. 

Then Seonghwa came in, with his arm draped around Yeosang. Hongjoong felt his heart shatter all over again.

And as fate would have it, he was their waiter for the evening. He got to take their order and see them hold hands across the table. He got to bring their food while they were in the middle of laughing about something. He got to bring them fancy wine and see how Seonghwa looked at Yeosang like he was in love. 

After they finally left, Hongjoong took a five minute break to cry in the back room. 

Seonghwa was the first alpha he ever liked, he broke his heart, and now he got to see him date one of his friends. 

Yeosang didn't know Hongjoong liked Seonghwa, so he didn't know Hongjoong was dying inside. 

Hongjoong gathered himself and finished out the night. 

Everyone was getting ready to leave. Hongjoong clocked out and went outside to find Wooyoung's car. Except it wasn't there. 

Hongjoong went back inside. Wooyoung did show up for work, didn't he?

"Wooyoung called in sick," his manager said, when Hongjoong asked her. 

Most people had left by that point, and his manger walked away before he could say anything else. 

Hongjoong sighed, took out his phone and called Mingi. 

It rang and rang, but no answer. He tired again. Still nothing. He tried one more time and prayed Mingi would pick up, but he didn't. 

Hongjoong said fuck it, and went outside to try to catch the bus. 

The bus stop was only a couple blocks away, he was sure he could make it. 

As he was walking, he noticed a group of alphas across the street, smoking, drinking, and laughing at something. 

"Hey omega!" one of the guys shouted and Hongjoong froze. "Yeah you! Why don't you come join us ay? Bet we could show you a fun time!" 

"I'm good!" Hongjoong called back and continued walking. He could hear footsteps crossing he street and he decided to walk faster. The footsteps behind him sped up as well and he started running for it. 

Unfortunately he was too slow, as one of the alphas caught up and grabbed him by the arm. Hongjoong yelped as he was spun around. 

"We're not going to hurt you, promise," the alpha smirked, reeking of alcohol.

Hongjoong felt like his worst fear came to life. He had always been warned never to go out alone at night. 

"Hey!" someone yelled. Another alpha walked towards them from behind Hongjoong. "You better get out of here before I call the police and report you for harassment." 

The alpha snarled and dropped Hongjoong’s hand and motioned his hand for his crew to leave.

"Thank you," Hongjoong said to the strange alpha. 

"Your welcome," the alpha smiled. "He didn't hurt you too bad did he?" He gently took Hongjoong’s arm and carefully looked over it. 

"No," Hongjoong said. "I think I'll be okay." 

The alpha let go of his arm. "Hey you look familiar...aren't you Hongjoong?" 

"Ah yeah..." Hongjoong said and nodded. "I don't think I know you."  
"Jung Seunghyun," the alpha smiled. "Sorry, just we have the same class together at school." 

"We do?" Hongjoong asked, a little surprised. 

"Yeah," Seunghyun said. "With professor Choi."

"Ohhh," Hongjoong said. "That is a big class, so I probably haven't seen you." 

"It's alright," Seunghyun assured him with a smile. "Would you like me to walk you home?" 

"Ah that's okay," Hongjoong said. "I'm going to go catch the bus." 

"But it's already past midnight," Seunghyun said. "The last bus already ran." 

Hongjoong pulled out his phone, fuck he was right. 

"I really don't mind," Seunghyun said. "We can even get something to eat if you're hungry, it'll be on me."

"That's sweet Seunghyun but you don't have to get me anything," Hongjoong said gently. "But I would appreciate it if you could take me back to the dorms." 

"Of course," Seunghyun smiled and held out his arm. Hongjoong smiled a little but linked his arm with his. 

* * *

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Seunghyun said as they headed back towards campus. 

"I do," Hongjoong admitted. 

"Want to talk about it?" Seunghyun asked softly. "We don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm here to listen." 

"Well," Hongjoong sighed. "One of my best friends hates me now, most likely forever and vowed never to speak to me again... He also grabbed me and threw me against a wall after accusing me of stealing his jacket. My crush just used me, rejected me, and is now dating a friend of mine. And professor Choi hates my guts and is getting ready to kill me in extra credit assignments." 

"Sounds like you could use a drink," Seunghyun said. 

"I don't drink," Hongjoong said. "I just... everything was good a couple months ago... I don't know how everything fell apart so fast." 

Seunghyun stopped in front a dinner that was still open. "Let me get you something," Seunghyun said. "Please? And you can tell me more about what's going on?" 

Hongjoong was hungry, no, he was starving actually and the food coming from the diner smelled a lot better than ramen. 

"Okay fine," Hongjoong said. "But I am paying you back." 

"Alright have it your way," Seunghyun said as they went inside. 

They sat down at a booth and ordered their drinks and food.

"So tell me more about your friend you're fighting with," Seunghyun said. "If you want to, of course." 

Hongjoong smiled a little at that. 

"Okay well honestly," Hongjoong said. "I can't even really remember why we started fighting. We used to be best friends, but now we just fight over everything and we're not friends anymore, we're enemies... but I still wanted to fix our friendship but he doesn't even care. I don't even know who he is anymore! He crossed a line when he threw me like he did. He's become like every other scummy alpha." 

"He's an alpha and he grabbed you and threw you?" Seunghyun said. "That's not right. An alpha should never lay a hand on an omega like that." 

"Yeah," Hongjoong sighed. "He also came to the library today to apologize to me... but..." 

"Hey you don't have to forgive him," Seunghyun said gently. "And I know that you still want him as a friend, but maybe its better you let him go? Sometimes people just grow apart." 

"Maybe you're right," Hongjoong said. "After last night and today... I don't think I want him as a friend." 

"So tell about your crush," Seunghyun said gently, after a moment of awkward silence passed between them.

"Oh him," Hongjoong frowned. "He was the first alpha I had feelings for. We were paired up for a project and it was embarrassing how quickly I fell for him. And I finally got the courage to confess my feelings for him... But that's when he admitted that he didn't like me back and that I'm not his type, and actually he asked to be paired up with me so he'd get a good grade. And now, he's dating one of my friends and they ate at the restaurant I work at to rub their relationship in my face." 

"I'm sorry," Seunghyun said. "I'm having relationship problems too... My boyfriend wants me to spend his heat with him, but I want to save myself for when I mate." 

"Really?" Hongjoong asked in disbelief. "Sorry I assumed all alphas wanted to lose their virginity as soon as they can form a knot." 

Seunghyun laughed, "No, some of us are sappy romantics and want to save ourselves for the one." 

"Well I'm unintentionally saving myself," Hongjoong admitted. "I haven't even so much as kissed an alpha." 

"Really?" Seunghyun said. "But you're so beautiful." 

Hongjoong blushed a little and smiled, "Yeah well, some alphas do ask me out... but it's usually guys I don't know or met maybe once or twice... and I'm not into dating strangers. I'd like to get to know an alpha before I decide to date him." 

"Wow," Seunghyun said. "Maybe you're more old fashioned than me." 

"Hey," Hongjoong said. "I am not, I'm just more into the friends to lovers trope." 

The waiter came and brought their food. Hongjoong was just happy to eat something besides coffee and ramen, he basically started devouring his food. 

"See? I knew you were hungry," Seunghyun teased as Hongjoong finished his food. 

"Okay you got me," Hongjoong smiled. "I'll be back in a second, I'm just going to the restroom."

"Alright," Seunghyun nodded and went back to his food. 

* * *

Hongjoong came back from the restroom and talked a little more while Seunghyun ate. Hongjoong finished his drink before Seunghyun paid the bill and they left.

They headed back towards the dorm, and Seunghyun was telling him more about his boyfriend. Hongjoong tired to listen but he suddenly felt too tired and dizzy. What was wrong with him? 

He could feel himself stumbling and he could barely hear Seunghyun call his name as he fell to the ground. 

* * *

"Good job sir," one of the men said, as the van headed back towards the woods.

"Sir can I just say that your plan was genius," another man said. 

"See, I told Master Seokjin that there was no need to be violent," Taehyung said with a smirk. "Sometimes befriending your pray is better." 

"Sir, he won't wake before we get back we will?" asked another one of the men. 

"Of course not," Taehyung said. "He'll be out for days, nothing to worry about." 

* * *

"Okay I'm here Mingi what do you want?" Yunho sighed. 

"It's about Hongjoong," Mingi frowned. 

"I already apologized what the fuck more does he-"

"He's missing," Mingi cut him off.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Yunho asked. 

"He didn't meet me for coffee this morning," Mingi explained. "He hasn't his phone all day. And he didn't show up for class, he's not at his dorm... I'm starting to worry." 

"Okay when was the last time you saw him?" Yunho asked. 

"Yesterday after lunch," Mingi said. "He went to the library and I went to get ready for work." 

"Alright," Yunho sighed. "Do you know where he went after that?" 

"He had work last night," Mingi said. 

"And didn't you drive him home?" Yunho asked, he would be lying if he said he wasn't starting to worry himself.  
"No," Mingi admitted. "He was getting a ride from his coworker, Wooyoung. But I don't know if he came back last night." 

"Shit," Yunho said. "Okay, we can't jump to conclusions. Wooyoung, what's his rank?" 

"He's an omega," Mingi said. "He has a boyfriend, San." 

"Okay let's go see if we can find them," Yunho said. 

Yunho didn't fully believe that Hongjoong was missing. He was just... not present at the moment. Maybe he stayed with Wooyoung last night or something, but there was no way he was truly missing.

After roaming campus for what felt like hours, Mingi spotted San, hanging outside with some other guys. 

"San!" Mingi yelled and ran to greet him, Yunho followed from behind. 

San excused himself and went to met the alphas coming towards him. "Ah, Mingi, right?" He asked a little awkwardly as they didn't really know each other. 

"Yeah that's me and this is Yunho," Mingi said. "Wooyoung is your boyfriend right? He gave Hongjoong a ride from work yesterday and brought him back to campus right?" 

"No," San said, confused. "Wooyoung was sick yesterday, I know. I was there all day taking care of him." 

"Fuck," Mingi said as realization hit him. "That's why he called me so late." 

"He called you and you didn't answer?" Yunho asked. 

"No," Mingi said. 

"What's going on?" San asked, still confused about what was going on. 

"Hongjoong is missing," Mingi said. "I can't fid him anywhere and I'm worried that he didn't come back last night." 

"Oh shit," San said. 

"Okay again," Yunho said. "Calm down. Where are places he usually goes? Maybe he's just hanging out somewhere and his phone died or he lost it or something." 

"He always meets me for coffee," Mingi pointed out. 

"Maybe he overslept," Yunho offered. "Let's not panic." 

"Yeah, yeah okay," Mingi said. "Let's just see if anyone has seen him. I'll go ask his professors if he showed up today. Maybe I am panicking but he's never been away this long without saying anything, and Wooyoung didn't drive him back which means that he was out late at night by himself... and it's hard not assume the worst. Especially since I've been trying to reach him since this morning..." 

"I'll go ask around," San said. "I'll ask people if they've seen him okay?" 

"Thank you," Mingi said. "Please let me know if you find out anything." 

San nodded and headed back towards his friends. 

"Okay," Miingi said. "I'll go check with his professors. You go check the library and the infirmary, maybe something happened."

"Alright," Yunho sighed.

The two alphas parted ways and went looking for their missing omega. 

* * *

It was nearing ten o'clock when Yunho knocked on Mingi's door. "Did you find him?" Mingi asked, desperation dripped in his voice. 

"No," Yunho said. "All I found out was that he did go to work last night. Seonghwa said that him and Yeosang went there last night and he waited on them." 

"Fuck," Mingi said and sat back on his bed and Yunho came into the room, shutting the door behind him. "None of his professors saw him today... no one has seen him today." 

"He... he didn't come back last night then..." Yunho said and looked down. 

"Fuck!" Mingi screamed as he started to cry. "No, he can't... this can't be r-real..."

"We have to go to the police," Yunho said softly. "It's the only thing we can do now." 

"I knew I should've picked him up," Mingi mumbled. "I knew I shouldn't have went to bed, I knew I should've stayed up and called him. I should've answered my fucking phone!" Mingi cried as he stood up, punching his light off the table. Yunho walked over and grabbed the other alpha by the shoulders. 

"Listen to me," Yunho said sternly. "Stop blaming yourself, pull yourself together, and come with me down to the police station. We have to report him as missing." 

Minutes later, Yunho was driving them down to the police station.

"I was right," Mingi said. "You clearly care about him." 

"Of course I fucking care about him Mingi," Yunho snapped. "We were best friends for years. This whole fight between us has just become stupid and petty. I don't care anymore. And I don't care if Hongjoong still hates me, I just want him to be alright." 

* * *

Mingi and Yunho reported Hongjoong missing, and gave all the information they had. The police filed a report, and later the two left. 

It wasn't until they got back to the car that Yunho broke down and cried. The two alphas drove back, both crying silently, neither saying a word. 

Yunho didn't go back to his dorm when they got back. He walk around the building outside and sat outside Hongjoong's room, under his window. 

"Hongjoong... I'm sorry okay..." he cried. "Fuck, I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry okay. Just please comeback okay.." 

* * *

Days went by. Police interviewed person after person, but not finding any leads. The case seemed to be going cold. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needed a drink," Mingi said as he sat beside Yunho at the bar. 

"Well there's nothing else I can do," Yunho said and downed his beer. 

"All I've been doing is blaming myself," Mingi said. "You know... you hear about omegas going missing all the time, but don't think much about it until it happens to someone you know, and then you just start wondering what horrible things they must going through..." 

Mingi started silently crying again. 

"You don't think I know that," Yunho snapped. "You don't think I'm not blaming myself? I fucking hate myself. I should've set aside my fucking pride and talked to him and fix our friendship. And what did I do? I fucking fought with him. The last thing I told him was I was never going to speak to him again. FUCK." 

Yunho slammed his fist on the table. 

"I still love him Mingi," Yunho said. "I love him like he's my brother, and I never should've let this fight get so out of hand. Because if I hadn't, we'd still be friends. And maybe he would've called me up for a ride and he'd be here right now."

"He did call me," Mingi's voice cracked. "He called me and I didn't answer. I threw my dead phone on the nightstand and went to bed. I should've stayed up. I keep thinking about all these things I should have done but... Wooyoung has given him rides before so I didn't see a problem... but fuck I shouldn't have let my phone die. I'm never going to forgive myself for that."

"I'm never going to forgive myself for fighting with him," Yunho said, tears pricking his eyes. "The police knew we were in a fight and saw me as a suspect you know? That was fucking salt in the wound... I'm over here losing my fucking mind! Fuck."

Yunho downed the rest of his beer. 

"They'll find him okay?" Mingi said. "They'll find him and bring him back." 

"No they won't," Yunho shook his head. "We'll be lucky if they bring back his corpse. It's almost been a week Mingi, do you know what his odds of surviving are?" 

"Shut up!" Mingi snapped. "I know he's alive, I know it!" 

"You don't know shit," Yunho mumbled. 

"Fuck you," Mingi said before storming out. 

Yunho said for a moment before ordering another beer. He really wanted to believe that Hongjoong was alive somewhere, he really did... 

* * *

Hongjoong woke up. His head was still spinning and it took his eyes a minute to focus. He could see a celling, and a window with metal bars. He still felt like he was floating. He blinked a few times before finally coming out of it. Immediately he started to panic. He didn't know where he was. 

He sat up and noticed that his hands were cuffed and chained to the wall behind behind the bed he was lying on. He also noticed that he was now wearing a white silk dress that reached his knees. 

His heart was racing. He tried to calm his breathing and remember what happened. He did remember. 

He remembered that Wooyoung didn't pick him up, and that some alpha... Seunghyun, was supposed to walk him back to the dorms. This defiantly wasn't his dorm room. 

He heard a door creak open, and footsteps slowly approaching. A tall man in a fancy suit came into view. 

"Morning sunshine," he said with a sinister grin. "Welcome to the Kim Line."


End file.
